


Six Years From Now, You Will Turn Seventeen

by Forgotten_Peggy



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken, Tuck Everlasting - Miller/Tysen/Shear & Federle
Genre: Crossover, Gen, crutchie/jesse tuck conspiracy, the strike from the Bronx POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Peggy/pseuds/Forgotten_Peggy
Summary: Winnie Foster was not naive. Her father died when she was 10, her grandmother when she was 12, and her mother when she was 13. With nowhere to go, she ran to New York, where she became a Bronx newsie, and given the name Smalls. She never heard much of the other borough newsies, until the strike.





	Six Years From Now, You Will Turn Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't great but the idea would not leave my head until I wrote it so here you go.

Winnie Foster was not naive. Her father died when she was ten, leaving her mother to work to feed both her and her grandmother. She had learnt of immortality and seen murder and evil at eleven, and even been offered the chance of immortality herself. But, as the years progressed, the memory of those few summer days with the Tucks began to fade. Her grandmother died when she was almost twelve, but she was still able to continue on, remembering for a moment in her grief the message Angus Tuck had taught her about the circle of life.

The biggest shock came when her mother died. Winnie was 13. She was by her mother's side when her hand went cold and the life left her body, and through her tears she had been the one to go and tell Constable Joe. He had been the one who had given her an ultimatum. He could provide for her if she would marry Hugo when she turned 18. As much as Winnie knew the offer would benefit her, the idea of marrying Hugo and having no freedom repulsed her barely-teenage self.

So she ran.

She didn't know where she was going at first, hiding in wagon after wagon, living off whatever food she could find. She regretted complaining of her previous life, because however boring it may have been, she'd still had a home.

Winnie didn't know where she was going when she jumped on the first train that stopped at the station, hiding behind a stack of wooden crates. She missed the fair, and the simple life. Lying awake restlessly, Winnie wished for the first time that Jesse was there with her. It would also be the last time she thought that. Winnie knew that there would be no way for her to find him now she had left, and knew that surviving was up to her.

The train stopped hours later, and she jumped off, not yet knowing where she was. She could tell by the station that it was a large city, and wandering out, she listened intently to the conversations happening around her, as people pushed and shoved past her. Finally, she heard the words. New York.

She'd heard about New York, from her father before he had died. It was a huge city, she knew that much, full of people and business. She had also heard of how dangerous it was. Dangerous men and criminals lurked in the streets, and they would only become more dangerous under the cover of darkness.

Wandering outside of the train station, Winnie began to realise just how hopeless her situation was, and began to regret her decision. In just a few days, her life had changed drastically, and when offered a chance by Constable Joe to keep it largely the same, she turned him down. She had always longed for adventure in her life, but she felt like this had taken it too far.

So wrapped up in her thoughts, Winnie didn't realise she was still walking, until she collided with a wall, or rather, a person. Falling to the ground, her immediate response was to back away, not knowing this person or anyone around her. Looking up, her fear lessened if only a little when she realised that the person she had collided with was a boy seemingly not much older than herself. He was dressed roughly, and held a stack of newspapers.

Oh. Winnie had heard about these people. Newsies, her father had told her. They sold the papers to people on the streets. Winnie hasn't realised how young they all were.

The boy stood up quickly, brushing himself off. "Sorry 'bout that. Here, lemme help you up," he said, sticking out his hand.

Winnie took it tentatively, before getting up. "Th-thank you," she knew it wasn't a good sign if she was already so shaken on her first day in the city, but she couldn't help it.

"Hey kid, I haven't seen you around here before. You got anywhere to go?" He asked.

Winnie shook her head. "My parents died, and I'm new to the city,"

"Need a job?" Winnie nodded. "Well you bumped into the right person," he said. "You can call me Spoons,"

"Thanks. I'm Winnie," she introduced herself.

"Probably not for long, Dice, our leader, he'll give you a nickname soon enough," Spoons said. "Come on,"

Winnie followed Spoons through the streets, stopping a few times so he could sell the last of his newspapers. They soon arrived at a large building where Winnie could only assume they all lived.

"This is the lodging house, where most of us sleep. I'll pay your lodging tonight and your papes tomorrow, and you can start paying me back when you make enough money, deal?" Spoons asked.

"Deal. Thank you so much," Winnie said. She followed Spoons into the building and up a flight of stairs, then through a few corridors before they reached a small room, where an older boy sat.

"Hey Dice," Spoons said, catching his attention. "New kid,"

Dice stood up. "Huh, we don't get many girls around here, but sure. I'm Dice," Winnie nodded. "Well, Smalls, Spoons'll show you 'round, get some grub and get some rest, you've got a big day tomorrow, your first day of selling,"

Spoons and Winnie turned to leave. "And Smalls," Winnie guessed that was her nickname now. "Welcome to the Bronx,"

Winnie, or Smalls as she was now known, adapted to the newsie life surprisingly quickly. Spoons taught her the ropes, and soon enough, new, younger newsies were coming in, and she showed them the ropes. Dice left when she was 15, then Spoons took over as leader.

Smalls was almost 17 when Spoons left, leaving her as the leader of the Bronx newsies. Spoons had commented that there had never been a girl newsie leader, as there were so few girl newsies around, but he seemed confident that she would be a good leader. Plus, allof the Bronx newsies knew that she was the best at keeping all of the boys in order and looking after everyone.

Smalls never heard much about the other borough newsies, they mostly kept to themselves. That was why she was so surprised when one of the younger kids came to her one night, telling her that one of the Manhattan newsies wanted to see her.

She met the Manhattan newsie outside, he introduced himself as Jojo. He explained, much to the confusion of Smalls, that they had gone on strike. She knew that the prices had been raised, but she also knew that none of the Bronx kids could afford to go on strike. Not only that, but Manhattan wanted the other boroughs to join the strike.

Not wanting to make a decision to join the strike straight away, Smalls thought for a moment. Her decision would affect the lives of over fifty kids, and she wasn't sure how to handle that pressure.

"We will be right there, backing you guys up," Smalls started. "As soon as we get the nod from Brooklyn," Once Brooklyn was involved, Smalls knew that would mean most of the other boroughs would be too, so it would mean less time spent striking, and less risk for her newsies. She understood where the Manhattan newsies were coming from, but she had to think of her own newsies.

The next day went by uneventfully, but by the third day, news spread of the fight over at the World office. And, because of that, Jojo came back, this time with the news that Brooklyn would be joining them at the rally that night.

So, Smalls led a group of the Bronx newsies across the city to the theatre where the rally was being held. All of the boroughs were there, and Smalls was beginning to think that this maybe might work.

She was wrong. Jack Kelly, the infamous leader of the Manhattan newsies that even the Bronx kids had heard of, turned on the newsies, and it all went downhill from there. Smalls was about to go downstairs to show Jack a piece of her mind, but seeing that Spot Conlon and Brooklyn already seemed like they were about to, not to mention Manhattan as well, she quickly left with the rest of the Bronx newsies.

One of Smalls' closest friends, Kenny, who she had left in charge, looked at her questioningly when she got back, but all she could do was shake her head. The newsies had had one chance to prove themselves to the newspaper tycoons Pulitzer and Hearst, and Jack had blown it. She had no words.

Kenny didn't ask questions as he helped Smalls herd all of the younger newsies to bed, some excited and some angry at the news. They went to sleep in silence, still unable to find the words to explain their feelings.

After her somewhat eventful three days, Smalls knew she probably should not have been surprised when she was woken up at five in the morning, but she still was. Rubbing her eyes and getting up, she saw that the person who had woken her up was Kenny. In the doorway stood none other than Jojo. Again.

"Look, I know what Jack did last night was stupid as all hell, but he's come to his senses, and we need your help," Jojo said.

"Okay, but why so early?" Smalls hated early mornings, especially since she hadn't gotten to bed until later because of the rally.

"A couple of insiders, kids of the Tycoons, helped us print this banner last night," Jojo handed Smalls and Kenny a copy each. "We need you to help us spread it to every working kid in this city, to let them know to not to go to work today, and instead come to newsies square. We're holding a general, city-wide strike that even Pulitzer won't be able to ignore,"

Smalls and Kenny shared a look. "Okay," Smalls said, turning back to Jojo.

"Thanks, you won't regret it!" Jojo said. "Meet us there as soon as you can,"

Smalls stayed with the Bronx newsies as Kenny left with a stack of flyers to hand out to every kid who could read. As soon as they were all up, instead of waiting for the wagons that would deliver the papes to them, Smalls led the large group through the streets of New York City, to the Manhattan newsies square.

When they arrived, the square was full of kids, milling around and chatting anxiously. She left the Bronx newsies with Kenny as she met with Jack, Spot, and the other newsie leaders. Smalls and a few other of the newsie leaders waited outside while Jack, Spot, and one of the other Manhattan newsies went inside the World building to talk to Pulitzer.

Those few minutes seemed to last for decades, and soon Spot and the other Manhattan newsie (Davey, Smalls thought she heard some kids call him) came out, but without Jack.

He came out of the balcony a minute later, silencing the rowdy crowd. "Newsies of New York City," he started. "We won!"

Cheers erupted, and Smalls could see the Bronx newsies celebrating too. Governor Roosevelt himself made a speech, before he beckoned to some officers, who brought out Snyder, a man notorious for running the Refuge, a jail for kids, and every newsie's worst nightmare. With him came a few kids, presumably from the Refuge.

"Hey Jack, look, it's Crutchie!" One of the Manhattan newsies yelled as a boy with a crutch limped up to the group.

Smalls froze.

He was dirty and bruised, his hair hidden under a newsie cap, and he had a crutch, but there was no doubt in Smalls' mind. It was Jesse.

She couldn't believe it. Jesse Tuck, the boy who she never thought she'd see again, whose presence in her childhood was so short that she sometimes wondered if she had just imagined it, was standing in front of her.

Jesse, or Crutchie, as the Manhattan boys seemed to be calling him, looked at Smalls, but didn't recognise her. After Jack explained the terms of his negotiation to the newsie leaders, Smalls quickly returned to the Bronx newsies and relayed the information to Kenny, before instructing him to return the Bronx newsies to the lodging house.

Smalls stayed. She stood to the side of the square as the Manhattan newsies continued to celebrate, and the crowds started to dissipate as the kids returned to their boroughs and jobs.

When everyone but the Manhattan newsies had left, Smalls followed them back to their lodging house, but found herself standing outside. She had no idea how she could talk to Jesse. Would he even remember her? It had been six years.

There was only one way to find out. Or, at least, that was what Smalls told herself as she took a deep breath and entered the lodging house.

She stopped a newsie who was about to walk up the stairs, assuming everyone else was up there. "Is Crutchie here?" Smalls asked, remembering what she heard the Manhattan kids calling Jesse earlier.

"Yeah, come upstairs. I'd get him to come down here but his leg's been acting up since the refuge," the kid said.

Smalls nodded and followed the kid up the stairs. The Manhattan lodging house was not dissimilar to the Bronx one. Smalls froze as she saw Jesse again, but forced herself to keep walking.

"Crutch, person here wants to talk to you," the Manhattan kid said.

"Smalls, Bronx," Smalls introduced herself, automatically using the nickname that Dice had given her all those years ago.

"Hi," Jesse said sceptically. He clearly didn't recognise her.

"Uhh, can we talk in private somewhere?" Smalls asked.

"Sure," said Jesse. He got up slowly, using his crutch, even though if what Smalls knew was correct, Jesse couldn't actually get hurt. He made his way to the fire escape outside, and Smalls followed, closing the window behind her.

"Who are you?" Jesse asked.

Smalls said nothing, instead taking her hat off and letting her hair down. Wiping some dirt off her face, Smalls turned to Jesse, making direct eye contact with him.

Crutchie's eyes widened as he realised.

"Winnie,"

She nodded. Jesse hugged her and for the first time in years, she felt herself relax. "Jesse," she whispered.

When they pulled apart, they stayed out there for hours, chatting and reminiscing on the few days together they'd had so long ago. Jesse recounted how he came to New York after Mae escaped from prison, where he was caught by Snyder and thrown in the refuge, before Jack broke them both out. A bunch of boys had seen him 'break' his leg, so he'd had to pretend to only be able to walk with the crutch for a few years now.

"Remember when you said that when I turned seventeen you would come back and I could drink from the spring?" Smalls asked.

"Yeah,"

"I've spent six years thinking about it, and I honestly don't think I could do it," she confessed. She'd struggled so much in the past seven years alone, she wasn't sure she wanted to live forever, like she would if she drank from the spring. "I'm sorry," She knew how much Jesse wanted her to join him.

"It's okay Winnie, I understand. If I had the choice I wouldn't drink the water either," Jesse confessed.

"But, I will always be here for you, until I do die," Smalls said.

"Thank you," he said, completely genuinely.

As much as Mae had discouraged her children letting other people know about their secret, Jesse was glad Winnie knew. And now that they had found each other again, he was going to make sure they didn't lose each other again, as long as she still lived.

**Author's Note:**

> Cliche ending oops anyway I hope you enjoyed the product of my procrastination :)


End file.
